Love at First Sight
by ilovemcdreamyy
Summary: This Fic is from Meredith and Derek from the VERY Beginning. Its full of Drama, Love and Lust. Read! Also Included all main characters. Addison, Mark, Izzie, George, Alex.
1. Chapter 1

(Meredith's Room)

Ellis: Meredith! Wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of your new school do you?! (she says as she yells up the stairs to Meredith)

Meredith: Mom! I don't even know why I have to go to school, its gonna be dumb and I don't even know anyone, I don't want to go! (she says as she sleepily climbs out of her lavender sheets and goes to the bathroom)

Ellis: Meredith, you don't know that it is going to be back, who knows you might meet some good friends.

Meredith : Yeah RIGHT! (she yells as she stomps into the shower and gets ready)

At School

Christina: Hey, did you see that new girl, Meredith I think, she is like in all my classes!

Izzie: No, is she nice … ( Meredith walks by, izzie giddily skips up to her ) Hi, I am Isobelle Stevens, but everyone calls me izzie (she has a wide smile on her face, Christina elbows her) Oh and this is, Christina

Meredith: Hi, I am Meredith (she says shyly) Um do you know where Mr. Hortons class is? (she says as she looks at her scheduale)

Christina: Oh great ! (Izzie elbows her) I mean that is my class too ..

Izzie: Mind her she is unpleasant (she rolls her eyes and Meredith laughs a bit)

BELL RINGS

Christina: Oh, we have class now, don't wanna be late, we HAVE to get the front row seats, stupid seniors think they run everything. (Meredith laughs a bit and they head to there first class)

-----------------------------------------------------------

While they were in class Meredith felt like she was being watched, she quickly scanned the room Sure enough she saw a guy with piercing blue eyes staring at her, when he saw that she noticed he quickly turned his attention back to the teacher.

LUNCH

Meredith: Hey, you know in our class that guy like 2 rows beside us, blue eyes nice hair .. (Christina cut her off)

Christina: Ohh I know who your talking about, Mcdreamy

Meredith: McWhat?

Christina: McDreamy, that's what Izzie and I McNamed him, you should see his best friend, Mark, McSteamy, those two are like attached at the hip, along with .. SATAN

Meredith: Satan?

Christina: Ya, I would NOT cross her path, THAT (pointing to Derek, Addison clinging on to him tightly) is Addison's property. (Meredith looks at Derek again, he notices her and gets caught in her gaze, but she quickly turns away.)

Meredith: Geez! She sounds like a realy Pressy B-itch!

Christina: Meredith, she is far worse then that, last year Derek has this lab parter that was flirting with him and she caught her hair on fire in a Chemistry class (Laughing a bit)

IZZIE WALKS UP, she sees then looking at Derek

Izzie: Ahhh ! I see you have spotted McDreamy eh ?

Meredith: (sighs) yeah (Goes back to eating there lunches -------------------------------------

AT DEREK, ADDISON'S TABLE

Addison: Oh My God Derek, look at that new girl, whats her name?

Derek: Meredith, she is in my Bio AP class

Addison: GOD, she seriously needs some fashion advise, like look at her she is wearing a lavender shirt with capris and white shoes, who wears white tennis shoes anyways, you wear heels, heels go with everything (as Addison is rambling about what shoes to wear w/ capris Derek was looking at Meredith laugh with her friends, she had a cute laugh he though) Derek? Derek! (she said poking him)

Derek: Oh ya what?

Addison: Oh never mind (smiles)

Mark sits down at the table

Mark: Hey guys have you seen that new girl, Meredith, she's HOT! (Addison Rolls her eyes) You think she'll put out dude? (with a sly grin on your face)

Derek: Mark, get your mind out of the gutter (he laughs) And besides she is a sophmore, she dosnt look like that kind of person.

Addison: I beg to differ (as she snarles at the two guys googly eyeing Meredith)

Mark: I think someone is JELOUSE (she laughs poking Addison)

Addison: I am soo not jealous !

Mark: Oh you SOO are (he teases back)

Derek: Whatever you two, I have to go (kisses Addison) I love you

Mark and Addison: I love you two (Addison looks at mark and throws a piece of bread at him)

Mark: What?!

Addison: Oh shut up (she gets her food and walks off to find her other friends, Mark stars at Meredith again and goes to his next class)

----------------------------------

As Derek was walking down the hall he saw Meredith at her locker.

Derek: Hey (his blue eyes twinkling)

Meredith: Hi, I'm Meredith, Meredith Grey (she smiles and extends her hand)

Derek: Derek, Derek Shepherd (Shakes Meredith's hand hand flashes her a McDreamy smiles)

Meredith: Uh, what class do you have?

Derek: Chemestry AP (kind of embarrassed)

Meredith: Oh really ?! Me too (she smiles)

Derek: Well why don't we walk together (gives her another McDreamy Smile)

Meredith: Ok (they walk off talking about random things and school, little did Derek know, Addison was peering over their little conversation

----------------------------

AFTER SCHOOL

Meredith walking outside the school, and notices Izzie and Christina

Meredith: Hey guys!

Izzie: HEY!!

Chris: Hey mer, you doing anything today?

Mer: No, you guys wanna come over? My mom is on call tonight the hospital

Izzie; Your mom is a doctor?!

Meredith: yah, we just moved from boston

Chris: (talking to herself) Meredith Grey … (louder) OMG YOUR MOM IS FREAKING ELLIS GREY! THE GREY METHOD! AND ALL THE BOOKS!

Meredith: Yep, its not all it seems, trust me! So .. Can you guys come over?

Izzie&Christina: Yep!

-----------------------

AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Izzie Looking though Meredith's clothes

Izzie; Holy Sh.it Mer, you have so many clothes! You are SO lucky!

Meredith: Ya, my mom is never home so this is how she makes it up to me, buying me things (sighs)

Christina: it cant be that bad, I mean I WISH my mom would just like leave me alone onc--- Her cell phone rings Hello, hi mom, YES I am fine! NO I am NOT wearing that! What I don't care what color your freaking room is ! I have to go, ya yes mom bye!! (rolls her eyes) See, you would brather want THIS! (points to her cell phone)

Meredith: You have a point (laughs) So what do you guys wanna have for dinner?

Izzie: what about cupcakes! (izzie beams)

Christina: oh god! Seriously izzie enough with the cupcakes, why don't you and bambi make cupcakes while mer and I cut into peoples brains? OK?!

Izzie: mean! (izzie glares and rolls her eyes) Fine, pizza?

Meredith: Sure, I'll call, oh ! Guess what! I talked to DEREK!! (grins widely, izzie and christina jaws drop)

Christina: you do know she is going to kill you right? Did you not here us at lunch HAIR ON FIRE!

Izzie: Ya mer, (laughs) you are one dead chick!

Meredith: Its not like she heard or anything, and he is in my classes anyways, what can I do NOT talk to him?

Christina: Uh yeah!

-------------------------------------------------

Addison and Derek at his house in his living room, no parents

Addison is sitting beside Derek watching a movie

Addison: So .. I saw you talking to Meredith (trying not to ask upset)

Derek: Ya, she is nice (focasing on the TV) Why? Oh Addison PLEASE tell me you are not jealous!

Addison: NO! You just seemed to be flirting with her

Derek: Addison, seriously, I was being nice, you know its what people do!

Addison: What are you saying! (getting angry)

Derek: I am saying that you are mean to everyone that dosnt match up to your PRADA standards! (getting off the couch)

Addison: Your right (sighs) sorry (kissing him) so sorry (says very seductively, this kiss starts to get steamy but Derek pulls away) What?!

Derek: Addison! You can do that, act like a bi-tch and then try to have sex w/ me? What ! Is your problem?!

Addison: You know what, you are a total freeze! I mean we have been dating a YEAR and we haven't even had sex yet! I have been / other guys that are wayyyy easeir than you, you know what you can take that little sl.ut of yours and run with her ! God you FREEZE!

Derek: Ya we are over! Get out please Addison (he runs his hands through her hair and sighs, talking to himself) over (then his house door slams and he flinches) 


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL 

Derek: Hey (smiles)

Meredith: Hey! (smiles back) Uh Derek, I don't think we should talk anymore (looking down at the ground)

Derek: (looked confused) What?! Why?

Meredith: Addison

Derek: Addison? (reliezed the girl that she caught on fire) Ohh, Meredith (she didn't look up, he bought her chin up to his) Meredith, Addison and I broke up yesterday, just to tell you

Meredith: Really!(happily) I mean oh that sucks

Derek: No actually it isn't, she was a bi-tch, I mean who catches a girls hair on fire "accidentaly" She has no respect for anyone but herself.

Meredith: Yah I guess

Derek: Ya

Meredith: Ya

Akward Silence

Derek: Meredith?

Meredith: Yeah?

Derek: Would you like to go out with me tonight, I have a special spot that I would like to take you. Addison Walks up and sees the two talking

Addison: well isn't this cute, can I join or do you not like threesomes? (Derek rolls his eyes and Meredith looks embarrassed)

Derek: Fly away satan

Addison: I am soo not satan

Derek: Oh you soo are satan

Meredith: I um, .. Am gonna uh go (walks of quickly)

Derek: Meredith, wait! (too late) You know if Satan were to take human form he would be you EVERYWHERE and all the time ! (storms off)

--------------------------

Lunch

While Meredith, christina where eating lunch some guy comes up to her .. Christina notices

Christina: May we help you?

Guy: Uh, ya. Um, Hi I am finn, finn Dandridge (smiles creepily)

Christina: um, hi?

Meredith: Hi I'm Meredith and this is my friend Izzie (pretends to be nice, but really creeped out by this guy)

Finn: Meredith its nice to meet you, would u like to sit at my table with me

Meredith: Um, I kinda have to go …

Finn: Well I can take you (just then a person taps him on the shoulder)

Derek: Exuse me IFinn/I the lady is with me, leave her alone

Finn: Fine, we will talk later (and walks of but creepily glances back at her)

Derek: Hey you (kisses her) You alright?

Meredith: Ya, but thanks that guy is a real creep!

Christina: tell me about it!

------------------------------

LUNCH STILL

Derek: So Meredith, we still on tonight (flashes an irresistible McDreamy smile)

Meredith: Absolutaly

Addison Walks up

Addison: Well isn't this the perfect couple ! (she snarles)

Christina: Burn in hell satan (she chucks a piece of bread at her, she storms off and everyone laughs)

Izzie: Nice, that was funny (high fives her)

Meredith: OK, well I gotta head to class, Christina ready?

Christina: Ya, lets go, bye McDreamy! (Derek blushes a bit)

Derek: Bye Meredith (kiss) (glares at christina)

Meredith: Byee (batts her eye lashes and walks off)

Izzie: So you really like Meredith don't you?!

Derek: Yeah (blushes) I have never felt like the way I do about Meredith, it feels so different but so right, you know ?

Izzie: I do know (looks at Mark, but she knows she never has a chance) Well I have to go, other wise I am gonna be late for class, cya later!

Derek: Bye Izzie (gets up and throws there food away and Derek catches up with mark and Izzie goes to her class)

-------------------------------

Mark and Derek walking down the halls

Mark: Derek, Addison is REALLY Pi.ssed! She is gonna kill that little lady you got there!

Derek: aha (laughs) Meredith, she may look small but she has tiny ineffectual fists (laughs again mark laughs too)

Mark: Ok, dude whats wrong with you, your all like mushy and sh.it. I don't like it what has she done with my best friend (pretends to look around)

Derek: Shut up Man, but I have to go, gotta date w/ Meredith ! (winks, mark laughs)

Mark: What ever man, oh hey you know that Izzie Chick, blonde, big boo.bs etc ?

Derek: Oh Izzie? Yeah …

Mark: I was wondering if you kinda introduce me to her? (looks down shyly)

Derek: (laughs at his shyness) Ya man no problem, gotta run, cya! (runs to Meredith's lock)

Mark: Cya ! (slaps his back)

--------------------

AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Front Door opens

Ellis: MEREDITH?!

Meredith runs downstairs in a big shirt and underwear

Meredith: Oh, Hi mom, your home early! (smiles)

Ellis: Ya, but I am on call tonight so I might not be here all night.

Meredith: Mom! You were on-call yesterday (disappointed)

Ellis: Meredith I am sorry, but its my job!

Meredith: Whatever, just to tell you I am going out with Derek tonight be back later …(starts to walk upstairs)

Ellis: Who is IDerek/I ?

Meredith: Oh - um he is a friend (smiles) boy … friend (closes her eyes waiting for her mom to have a huge outburst)

Ellis: Oh ok (walks into the kitchen)

Meredith: (stunned) Your not gonna yell?

Ellis: Meredith you are 16 years old, I trust you to be responsible (smiles)

Meredith: Thanks Mom I am going to get changed, he is gonna be here at 7 (beams)

Ellis: Wear that black short skirt with ur black panties, and that purple shirt w/ the metallic writing on it. (Meredith looked stunned, her mom had fashion sense) OH and your black prada's w/ your channel bag (smiles) Oh I am so excited ! (beams too)

Meredith: Mom, your freaking me out, are you high ! (Meredith looks at her mom weirdly, ellis laughs)

Ellis: Meredith, I am your mother, I may not be around a lot but I do know you, (smiles) Here is some money (hands her 50 $) don't be too late, and have fun (smiles) Now go get ready! (smiles again)

Meredith: (beaming) OK thanks mom! (runs up the stairs to get ready for her McDreamy!)

----------------------

It was 6:52 and Meredith was pacing back and forth in her room, catching a glance every time she passed the mirror to make sure she looked perfect for her date with Derek, just then the door bell rang, Meredith flew down the stairs but her mom got there first.

Ellis opened the door

Ellis: Hello Derek, I am Ellis Grey, Meredith's mother (smiles and greets him inside)

Derek: Pleasure to meet your Dr.Grey (shakes her hand)

Ellis: Oh, please call me Ellis (smiles) Meredith will be coming down soon …

Just then Meredith accended from the stairs, she took Derek's breath away, with each step her brown cirles would bounce with each step)

Derek: you look … WOW (was all he could put in words) And these are for you (pulls out a bouqet of lavender flowers from behind his back, kisses her on the cheek)

Meredith: (blushing) Oh Derek, these are so beautiful, thank you ! (kisses him again, Ellis watches, smiling away) So mom we are gonna go now (smiles) Shall we?

Derek: We shall (and puts his hand on the small of her back) You look amazingly beautiful tonight (he saids as he pulls out of the drive way, a about 2 blocks away he pulls over and gazes into her eyes and pulls her in for a deep and passionate kiss, so deep and moist that they never wanted to let go, but they had to breath at some point, when they pull away Derek grins ear to ear)I wanted to do that when I first saw you but, your mother and all (laughs and kisses her again) Ok so off to my favourite spot in Seattle! (starts driving again)

Meredith: Where is this spot?

Derek: Oh, I cant tell you that my dear, it's a surprise!

Meredith: I hate surprises (she says as she crosses her arms and pouts)

Derek: You look so cute when you are made (kisses her again) Hold on my nosy girl, we are almost there (smiles)

Meredith: Fine (sits and waits till they get there, while sneaking glances at Derek, he does the same too)

-----------------------------------

Derek: We are here

Meredith: The Fairy boat docks?

Derek: Yes, you know I have a thing for fairyboats (gives her a McDreamy smiles)

Meredith: (seductively) Well, I have a thing for you (they were so close there lips were almost touching) now lets go ! (she beams literaly dragging him out of the car)

Derek: I am coming! You are bosy (gives him a teasing glare) But I like it, it keeps me in line (he keeps her close and kisses the top of her head)

Meredith: So were are we going when we dock? Whats for dinner?

Derek: Ahh ! All in good time meri, all in good time… (they board the fair boat)

----------------------------

ON the fairy boat

Meredith was leaning over the side of the boat taking in the ocean smell, when Derek came behind her and wrapped his hand around her body and kissed her neck making her make a little moan and giggle)

Meredith: DEREK, that tickles (she says giggling, he kept kisses her neck and nibbling on her earlobes) Derek! STOP! (she says unable to controll her laughter, she turned around and gave him a passionate kiss and pulled away looking into her eyes)

Derek: Did I tell you, you look absolutely beautiful tonight (smiling)

Meredith: (putting her arms around his neck) You may have (and pulled in for another hot kiss, they snuggled together the rest of the bay in a comfortable silence)

----------------------

When they arrived on the other side Derek Drove her to a casual, but fancy resturant.

Derek: Ahh, we are here (smiles and opens the door for her)

Meredith: Finally! (she giggles as she grabs Derek's hand as they walk into the resturant)

Derek: Shepherd for two (he beams)

Waiter: Right this way Mr.Shepherd (he leads them into a both and takes there drinks, non alchololic of coarse)

Derek: So, what is it like being a doctors, daughter? Especially ELLIS GREY?

Meredith: Its ok, she is never home though, she misses a lot, birthdays, school functions but its not her fault ya know.

Derek: Actually I don't (laughs a bit) but I can imagine how it feels, I have never had a problem of knowone in my house, I have 4 sisters!

Meredith: OMG really! There must be a lot of hormones in your house (she giggles)

Derek: You don't need to tell me that (laughs)

AFTER DINNER THEY ARE WAITING TO ORDER DESSERT

Waiter: What may I get you two for dessert?

Derek: Um (turns to Meredith)

Derek&Meredith: cheesecake? (both laugh)

During dessert they made small talk, they were having a good time.

Waiter: Your check (hands them the check, before Meredith can grab it Derek swipes it off the table, Meredith gives him a teasing glare)

Derek: Meredith, I have the bill

Meredith: No, let me pay for half! Predecease

Derek: Nope (he insisted, Meredith finally gave in)

The exited the resturant and got in the car

Meredith: Thanks for a wonderful evening Derek (gives him a warm kiss, but he pulls in for more) Mmm, thanks for that too (she has a smirk on her face)

They Get home in silence, but a comfortable silence, they held hands the whole way.

AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Derek pulled into the driveway and walked her too the door

Meredith: I had a really good time tonight (gives him a hot kiss)

Derek: Me too (kisses her again) But I have to go, homework (laughs) But we will DEFINATLY do this again (winks at her) Bye Meredith, have a good night, sweat dreams. (gives her a McDreamy smile and walks to his car)

Meredith: Bye Derek Shepherd (waves as he drives off and goes back into the house)


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL Meredith is walking to her locker, she is unlocking her locker when she feels hand creep up the sides of her waist.  
Meredith: Hi … (she smiles pretending not to notice, but soon enough his hands start moving down her sides to her ass)  
Derek: Hello (he saids in a sultry voice)  
Meredith whips around before he reaches for anymore and plants a big kiss on him, turning hotter and hotter every second, soon enough he has her against the sides of the lockers, she they come up for air they gaze into each others eyes and smile)  
Meredith: I had a great time last night Derek: Me too, so you ready for class (smiles) Meredith: Yep ! (they walk hand in hand toward there class)

------------------

IN THEIR CLASS Teacher: Ok class settle down, we have a new student that got their classes switched, Finn Danderiadge.  
Meredith and Derek look at each other, Finn goes and sits near Meredith but Meredith inches closer to Derek to keep her safer, he throws a pertective arm around her as the class goes on. Meredith was getting the feeling that someone was watching her and she looked over and sure enough there was finn staring at her again. She snuggled into to Derek closer and he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed to tell her that is was ok.

THE END OF CLASS Finn: hey Meredith Meredith: Um, hi …  
Finn: You look very pretty today (smiles)  
Derek: Ok Finn well it was nice talking to you but we have to run. (he says sarcastically)  
Finn grabs Derek's arm Finn: Hey, I wasn't talking to you buddy, what your little sex kitten cant talk for herself, too busy sucking you balls? (seconds later Finn was on the ground bleeding and someone unconscious)  
Derek: STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MEREDITH, IF I EVER, EVER!!! HERE YOU TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL DO MORE THEN BREAK YOUR FUCKING NOSE, YOU USLESS PIECE OF SHIT!! (he gentely pulls Meredith into the hall way and in the stairwells, she was crying)  
Derek: Aww, sweetey, its ok. (sooths her and hugs her) that guy is an ass ignore him, you are not of anything that he said ( he hugs her in closer and kisses her forehead)

--------------------------------

LUNCH Meredith, Christina, Izzie, Derek.  
Some hot guy walks up there table, senior.  
Christina: oh mama, look at that piece (mentions the guy dressed in a football uniform) Who is he!  
Derek: Oh that's Preston Burke, wicked ass good at football, he's nice to, but VERY arrogant!  
Meredith: Ya he is a piece (looking over at him, Derek whips his head around and looks at her, she smirks at him and he smiles back) But you, are an even better piece, you have better hair (she winks and kisses him)  
Derek: I do don't I (Meredith throws bread at him and hits him in the eye (they all laugh) OW! What was that for ! (he laughs)  
Meredith: What are you talking about (innocently, he laughs at her) So christina, you should talk him!  
Izzie: OMG you totally should ! Then you guys would be SO cute together! Christina: ok hold on Malibu Barbie, He probably dosnt even know who I am, Derek. Can you talk to him ? (Derek looks at her) Pleeeeease, Derek eatheir I don't do begging, so next step is kicking (winds her leg up)  
Derek: OK OK (Meredith laughs at him) I am NOT scared of her! Meredith: Ok McDreamy! (she laughs)

Izzie walking down the hall Guy: Hey (izzie turns around, stunned that he is actually talking to a girl like her)  
Izzie: Um … hey (she smiles)  
Guy: I am Mark, Mark Sloan, Derek's buddy (gives him a sulterly smile)  
Izzie: hey I am Isobel Stevens (smiles at his chisled features)  
Mark: Isobel, hmm that is a beautiful name (winks)  
Izzie: Thanks, but you can call me Izzie for short (smiles and blushing)  
Mark: Ok, well, Izzie, would you like to have lunch w/ me tomorrow (smiles at her)  
Izzie: Sure, ok (jumping for joy inside, almost exploding)  
Mark: Well Have a good day Isobel Stevens (smiles at her with a devilish grin on his face)  
Izzie: You too (she smiles and walks away to find Meredith but runs into christina)  
Christina: Where you just talking to MARK SLOAN!  
Izzie: OMG YES! OMG OMG he asked me out to eat w/ him tomorrow!!! OMG OMG!  
Christina: settle down! You gonna sieze if you keep that up! Geeze! But really you and McSteamy, nice Meredith: McWhat?  
Christina: McSteamy, izzie's new boyfriend, MARK SLOAN!  
Meredith: OMG! OMG Izzie ! (laughs)  
Izzie: I know! Well I have to go, see you later (goes home)  
Chris&Mer: Bye!

----------------------

Meredith was almost last for class when she runs into someone Meredith: Oh my god, I am so sorry (she saids as she gets up from the ground and picks up her books along with the guys)  
Guy: don't worry about it, oh wait, your Meredith right? Izzie and christina's friend?  
Meredith: Ya! Oh! YOUR bambi! (george blushes but Meredith dosnt notice) yah christina has a picture of you in her room, your head is on a bambi (laughing george laughs but its kinda embarrassing for him) Sorry…  
George: its ok, I am used to it (laughing) I gotta run bye Meredith!  
Meredith: ya me too (smiles and walkes into her class)

---

After School Meredith was waiting for Derek at his last class because he was comeing over to her house for a movie, she watched him listen, but she noticed beside her Addison was sitting a little too close for comfort. But she also noticed Derek sliding further and further away from her each time, which made her confident and trusted him. When Derek was out he saw Meredith and his face lit up and so did Meredith's Addison noticed and looked at them w/ disgieust. Derek: Hey beautiful (kisses her)  
Meredith: Hey handsome (giggles and kisses him back)  
Derek: ready to go (holds out his hand and gives her a McDreamy smile)  
Meredith: Yep (smiles and grabs his hand as they walk out to Derek's car and heads to Meredith's house)

--------------------------

AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE Meredith: So what movie do you want to watch?  
Derek: What do you have (following Meredith to the piles of video's) Looks like you have a lot!  
Meredith: Not really about 80 of them are my mothers surgical tapes, unless you want to see her practicly rip someones face of then these are the movies that I have (Derek laughs)  
Derek: Hmmm .. You have QUIET a selection Ms.Grey (winks at Meredith) What about "The Shining!  
Meredith: OK! (Meredith hops on the couch beside Derek and snuggles close to him and rests her head on his shoulder, they have been going out for about 3 weeks)  
Derek: Man this guy is creepy! Meredth: I know, it sort of reminds me of Finn … (kinda creeped out)  
Derek: OMG you are soo right! Did you hear he wanted to be a VET, like seriously that's not even a real doctor! (laughs)  
Meredith: I know, christina was kicking herself laughing when he told us when we were eating lunch a couple days ago! (laughing too, turning to serious)  
Derek: What?  
Meredith: Derek, I love you .  
Derek: I love you too (kisses her, it becomes more intense , Derek's hands start exploring new parts of her body, moving his hands up the sides of her waist, sending shivers down her back, he has been w/ women before but never like he was w/ Meredith, it was different with her, special. It was those little precious moments that made his day. Meredith ran her fingers through Derek's hair and and then moved her hands up his shirt, it was the first time for Meredith but yet if felt so right. Derek started to move his hands up her shirt lightly cupping her breasts, then he found his way to the back of her bra and unclipped it, with one quick motion he swooped her up and brought her to her bedroom)  
Derek: What room?  
Meredith: (breathing heavily) Third one down, I love you Derek Derek: I love you too Mer baby (kisses her as he opens the door to her room and lightly puts her on the bed) Are you sure you want to do this, because mer if you are not ready we can wait (smiles)  
Meredith: I have never been any better, now comeback down here and kiss me silly (he smiles at her and lightly presses his body against hers on the bed and kisses her passionately, he moves his lips down her neck while his hands are unbuttoning her shirt, he exposes her breasts and kisses them softly and starts kissing down to her stomach, sending butterlfys inside her, she smiles. She didn't feel self-conscious at all. Derek slowly unzipped her pants and slid them down along with her panties, he kissed her inner thighs and then parted her legs and started exploring new property, he found the spots that made her scream out his name "OH god Derek, stop Derek come back and kiss me " she smiled in pleasure Derek made his way back to her mouth as she moved her hands down the bottoms of his shirt and took it off, fumbling w/ his belt buckle but finaly getting it undone, she took off his boxers she could already tell he was ready, she opened her dresser and pulled out a condom, he looked at her surprisingly Meredith: I kinda knew you this was gonna happen today (she shrugged and giggled)  
Derek: So what your saying you were going to take advantage of me (teasing her) Meredith: I was hoping the other way around (she gives him a naughty smerk)  
He slipped the condom on and entered her slowly making sure he wasn't hurting her, but her eyes wanted more, he started to rock making her groan and dig her tiny fingers in his back, calling out his name for more, with each pump he god deeper and deeper , kissing down her neck and nibbling on her ear, he was about to explode he couldn't hold it any longer, he released and so did she, she fell beside him panting.  
Meredith: Derek, thank you that was amazing (turning to him his arms wrapped around her)  
Derek: My pleasure TRUST me (she giggled, but then they heard the car garage start to open the bolted up and started to get changed, Meredith was flushed and so was Derek, Meredith went to the bathroom while Derek played the movie and turned off the lights so that they couldn't see the missing button on his shirt or his dishevelled hair, Meredith freshened up and walked downstairs casualy to hear her mother and Derek talking about Her moms surgery, she must have popped in one of her surgery tapes.  
Meredith: oh hey mom, didn't know you were here (looking at Derek lovingly) I hope its ok if Derek is over?  
Ellis: Oh its fine dear, I trust you and Derek (Derek looked at Meredith and smiled) Well I am going to make dinner, Derek would you like to stay, I have the night off today meri ! (Meredith beamed that her mom was actually making dinner for her, she never did)  
Meredith: Cool, ok thanks mom (Ellis left the room and Derek blew out a sigh of relief) OMG that was soo close (she whisperd)  
Derek: I know. But I must say we are pretty good sneakers (he smirked at her and she giggled and kissed him)

---------------------

AFTER DINNER After dinner Meredith was leading Derek out the door, she was about to say her goodbyes inside but he quickly grabbed her outside, closed the door and pressed her against it kissing her.  
Derek: good night my love (looking into her eyes)  
Meredith: Goodnight Derek (smiles) See you tomorrow (winks)  
Derek: You got that right, maybe finish the movie (she laughs as he drives away, and goes inside)  
Meredith: Mom I am going to go upstairs, thanks for dinner Ellis: Meri, wait Meredith: Yeah?  
Ellis: Why don't we hang out? We never go (smiles) Want to watch a movie with me? Can have some popcorn, I just bought a new movie "Can't Buy me love " It looks really good (smiles)  
Meredith: OK! (she beams as her mother is actually paying attention to her) 


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL

Meredith was walking too her class when she was pulled into the stairwell by someone and was kissed passionately, pulling her waist closer to him, when she finnaly broke for air he gazed into his deep loving eyes.

Meredith: Well good morning to you too (smiles)(kiss)

Derek: Good morning (gives her a McDreamy smile) I love you (kisses her again) Well see you at lunch my dear kisses her and walks out of the stairwell)

LUNCH

Meredith, Izzie, George, Christina

Christina: OMG guess who I have in my new Bio class!?

George: who?

Christina: SATAN! Omg she is such a freaking prissy, she sits w/ her little friends and giggle about makeup and shopping! Its sickening I felt like suturing her damn mouth shut!

Izzie: Ok … ANYWAYS (mark comes up) Heyy, there is my lunch date (smiles) Lets go, bye guys (smiles and walks off)

Christina: Did she just ditch us for McSteamy?!

Meredith: I think so (smiles as she sees Derek walk up to her table)Hey you (kisses him)

Christina: Whats hanging McDreamy?

Derek: So, you really think I am McDreamy eh? (elbowing her)

Christina: Oh shut up and eat your damn food.

Derek: So Meredith, I am free tonight wanna hang out?

Meredith: Oh I am so sorry I can't (Derek pouts) I am hanging w/ Izzie and Christina, having a sleepover! (grins)

Derek: So your saying that I am missing seeing you and two other girls having pillow fights in there underwear?! (acting disappointed)

Christina: Oh you can only wish you could get some !

Derek: That's what you think (Meredith glares at him, he smiles at her) Well I guess that I have to settle on hanging out with Mark (pouting again)

Meredith: I know its ok Baby, you'll live (smirks at him)

George: (looks over at mark and izzie's table) Why is Izzie hanging out w/ mcsteamy?? …. Did I just call that guy mcsteamy?

Meredith: Oh you so know you did, but they are on a lunch date (smiles at them) Aww look at them ! They are soo cute! Speaking of which Chris. Did you talk to burke??

Christina: No, not yet. But next time I see him I will. Poor george, his life is so meaningless and lonely (a sympathetic, but sarcastic pat on the back)

George: Oh shutup! Actually I have a date (beams)

Christina: oh who is the poor victim ??

George: Your mean, and her name is Callie (christina and izzie choke on their food, hiding her laughter)

Christina: You mean hair eating chick! OMG georgie! Seriously?!

George: Seriously! Whats wrong w/ her she is nice!

Christina: Whats wrong w/ her (Meredith kicks her) Ow what?!

Derek: George, we are all happy for you (hiding his laugh too) But I gotta tell you, I would wear a hair cap if I were you, she was in my class last year and she sat beside me and god forbid she didn't eat MY hair (christina and Meredith burst out laughing george sits there wondering what he got himself into)

----------------------------

IZZIE AND MARK'S TABLE

Mark: Would you like to go out w/ me tomorrow, say a movie or something??

Izzie: Sure (trying to stay cool) Pick me up at 8pm?

Mark: Sure (smiles)

BELL RINGS

Izzie: Well I have to go, bye (smiles )

Mark: Bye Iz. (smiles and they both walk in opposite directions)

------------------------------

BATHROOM

Addison: Oh my god, Sandra, Seriously what does he see in her?? You can only see through her! She is so freaking thin! I bet if the wind picked up she would like blow away! (Sandra is laughing as Addison pretends Meredith is a piece of paper and blows it away)

Sandra: I know she is think, but she is in my English Class, she is nice

Addison: (pissed) You are taking HER side!?

Sandra: No I am not I am just saying

Addison: Whatever, I don't need Derek, I can find some other guy …You know Alex, him and I had a little thing b4, I should ask him to a movie or something?

Sandra: Yah, maybe it will make Derek jealous! He's in your History class right?

Addison: yeah (applying make-up)

Christina comes in

Christina: What you mask is coming off already?

Addison gives her a smug look as her and Sandra walk out of the bathroom. Christina Smiles.

---------------------

Christina & Izzie & Meredith at Meredith's house

Christina: OMG you should of seen the look on her face when I told her that, it was priceless!

Meredith: Ahahah really omg (more serious) Oh my God, she is gonna kill me! (looks at izzie)

Izzie: She can Ikill/I you, kill you …

Christina: Just make your life a living hell

Meredith: CHRISTINA! What am I going to do? You're the one that got me into this mess by talking to her!

Christina: Shut up, I got a plan … (Christina tells them and they all giggle and smirk at what they are going to go)

Izzie: oh my god, christina that is so freaking good!

Meredith: tell me about it, how did you think of that?!

Christina: I had tons of cuz's and on april fools day we had prank day, I am kinda gifted at this sorta thing. (they all laugh)

-----------------

3am in the morning at mer's house

Christina: Get up guys its game time ! (she grins widly)

Izzie; ok, I am getting up hold on (izzie pushed mer to get up)

Meredith: yep I am up, been up because christina is practicly sucking the draps off the window! Geez christina you snore soo loud!

Christina: (shrugged) Your problem, now lets go, get the stuff izz.

-----------------

Meredith, izzie, christina walk up to Addison's house, it was about 10 minutes away walking

Christina: Ok see that ladder over there, climb up that, and take these (hands her the supply's) Ok Izzie, you know what to do, and I got Addison (smirks)

Christina goes into Addison's room and takes out some cloriphil and puts it on addisons face to make her in a deeper sleep so she won't wake up, luckily her parents arent home. She takes out devil horns, super glue and suture thread, carfuly that it will stay clues the horns to her hair firmly and then weaves the sutures in her hair to make sure if she tries to pull it she will take out a HUGE chunk of her hair, Izzie goes into her makeup and pulls out her purfume that she wears everyday and puts in a blue dye, its clear right now but when it reaches oxygen it turns blue along with oil from a fish, which makes izzie almost gag from the smell, she also takes out another bottle of it with ought dye and sprays it on all of her clothes and smiles. Meredith watches christina.

Meredith: Psst Christina, what am I supposed to do?

Christina: Oh right umm, get the syrup from my bag and put it in all of her shoes, along with super glue, but not a lot otherwise it will harden (she grins as Meredith giggles at bit and walks away)

About 30 minutes later they were all done and they quietly sneak out of the house not getting noticed as soon as they turn around the corner they burst into laughter)

Christina: OMG that was soo much fun! Did you see those horns on her head! Omg priceless (almost crying) I cannot WAIT untill tomorrow!

Izzie: Omg christina, you are dark and twisty! (laughing so hard she is clentching her stomach)

Meredith: I think we should celebrate (pulls out 3 small bottles of tiquilla shots) One each! (grins, they immideatly take them and throw there heads back cringing from the bitter tast) AHH that was good, now lets go home and get back to bed. Tomorrow will be VERY interesting (they laugh as soon as they get home they fall immediately asleep)

------------------------

MORNING

Meredith&Izzie& Christina wake up and walk to school, they eventually walk past Addison's house.

They were about 2 blocks from her house and the hear a skreeking scream coming from her house the suspected, a scream that could wake up the dead, they all look at each other and laugh so hard they are almost on the ground. They high-5 too.

Christina: OMG ahha (laughing still) I CANNOT wait to see what kind of mood she is in, for my class

Izzie: I know, do you think she will know it was us though?

Meredith: I hope not!

Christina: I don't think she would think that a bunch of freshmans would think of that (she smirks from her genious plan) Derek is gonna pi.ss himself (giggling) 


	5. Chapter 5

At school Addison walks into the school with the devil horns still plastered on her head by Christina, she looks like she was just woken from the dead, as she passes people they stare and almost puke from the disquieting smell of the fish, along with her face which has blotches of blue on her from the perfume w/ the dye that izzie put in.

Sandra: Oh My God! Addison! What happened to you (holding in her laughter and also staying upwind from her)

Addison: I DON'T want to talk about it, its bad enough that I have these freaking horns on my head but she put freaking blue dye in my perfume and some nasty fish smelling stuff! I am going to kill who EVER did this to me (growling w/ anger by now, Sandra notices and backs off)

Sandra: Well good luck with that, but I have to go, bye! (and walks in a fast pace of in the opposite direction)

--------------

- Meredith's Locker -

Derek: Hey beautiful, how was your night without me? (in a teasing way)

Meredith: You can say it was good (Thinking of what Addison looks like right now as a sly smile creeps across her face) I missed you though (kisses him)

Derek: I missed you too baby (kisses her back as his hands wander along the sides of her hips) Eww, Oh my god ! What smells like fish?!

Meredith burst into laughter Meredith: You'll see (smiles and grabs his hand as they go into their class)

------------------

Addison and Sandra in the bathroom

Sandra : Addy, its they are not coming off (tugging on the horns but every time she screams w/ pain) Oh my God, they SUPER GLUED it to your scalp AND they weaved it through your hair, you might have to cut it out!

Addison: Oh My GOD! I am going to kill WHO EVER did this, I bet it was those little slu.t friends of Meredith's! (fuming by now)

Sandra: Oh Comeone they are only like 15 years old! They are too stupid to do that!

Addison: Sandra, they are in all my classes pretty much! They are like freaking robots, I bet it was that christina girl OW (Sandra stops trying to take the horns off) But what about my face, its freaking blue! I look like a smerf (Sandra starts giggling) WHAT are you laughing at !

Sandra: Nothing … why don't we try makeup remover and then use some foundation?

Addison: I guess its worth it. Did you see all my cloths too, they are ALL BLUE! 1000's of dollars worth of clothes! RUINED (pouted) even my prom dress (starts crying)

Sandra: Its ok

Izzie Walks in

Izzie: cough Karma cough

Addison; What?!

Izzie: Oh hi sata-Addison, (smells her) Oh my God did someone eat like rotton fish ?!! (runs out of the bathroom, when she turns the corner she sees christina and Meredith talking) Oh my god guys she looks freaking hilarious! (laughing) And she reeks! But I kinda feel bad that we ruined her prom dress (looks down)

Christina: Don't worry about it her "daddy" will bye her a new one (rolls her eyes at Izzie caring) Oh GUESS who asked me to the prom?!

Meredith & Izzie : WHO! (surprised)

Christina: PRESTON BURKE!!!! (Grinning)

Izzie:OMG seriously!

Christina: Seriously!

Meredith: But you like have never talked to him before have you??

Christina: well this morning he came up to me and just started talking to me and we are going to for a date today!!

Meredith: So he didn't ask you to the prom yet??

Christina: No, but . (Meredith looks at her ) shut up.

Izzie; Wouldn't it be cool to go to a SENIORS prom! (widly smiling)

Christina: Hell yah!

Meredith: Derek and I are going together (beams) I mean I figured we were going together, if he is going or not.

Izzie: Aww we are sooo lucky that we are going out w/ seniors ! (smiles)

Christina: I know, too bad, poor bambi! Oh did you find out how his "date" Went ??

Meredith: No not yet, but I have to get to class, my teacher is gonna kill me, my bathroom break ended 5 mintues ago (runs off)

Izzie; Bye mer, well I guess we should get back too.

-----------------------

Meredith walking out of the school when she feels hands around her waist she quickly turns around and kisses him passionately, when she looks she panics in fear and shock

Finn: WOW you're a good kisser!

Meredith: OMG

Finn: Maybe we can go somewhere more private .. (gives her a creepy smile)

Meredith: OMG (she looks around and she sees Derek looking at her, confused and sad, she calls his name but he goes into his car and speeds off, Meredith runs home and when she gets home she falls on her pillow sobbing uncontrollably, she tried to call his home but he didn't pick up, she tried to call his cell but he didn't pick up, so her only option was the go to his house, it wasn't very far from hers.  
-  
When she got to his house he wasn't home she went back home to cry some more.

The next day at school they avoided each other, if one was in one room the other one wouldn't be, Meredith was quiet at lunch too.

Christina: McDreamy problems

Meredith: Glared at Christina) Yah, but he has every right to be mad at me

Christina: Why what did you do ?

Meredith: I kissed finn (izzie and christina's jaws drop to the floor)

Izzie: YOU WHAT!

Meredith: Shh! I thought It was Derek so I turned around and kissed him untill I relized that it wasn't, now he wont talk to me at all (she starts to tear up)

-------------------------

After school Meredith decides that she should try to talk to Derek again, they couldn't just throw that away. She rand the door bell and hears footsteps walking down the hall way, when he opens the door she can see that she had been crying and she could see that he had been crying too, which made her even sadder.

Derek: Hi

Meredith: Hey (looks down at the ground the back up) Derek can you just please let me explain?

Derek: I think you "explained" clear enough, you would brather then be w/ that creep then me, what did I do wrong mer?

Meredith: Derek, I thought it was you (he looks up)

Derek: What?

Meredith: I thought it was you when he put his hands around my waist, because its what you always do right before you smell my hair and kiss me (she smiles) Do you honestly think I would cheat on you, I love you?!

Derek: I didn't know what to think, I am sorry (he smiles)

Meredith: Me too (he pulls her in for a hug and he kisses the top of her head and takes in the sweet scent of her lavender smelling hair)

Meredith looks up at him : Derek, do you trust me?

Derek: Of coarse I trust you (smiles and kisses her) Would you like to come in, my parents are out and I am all alone (smiles)

Meredith: of coarse, and I trust you too, I love you (she says as they walk into his house, its very modern and is painted an eggshell color with wooden floors, on the walls are diplomas, pictures and certificats) Wow what is all this (looking at all the awards)

Derek: Oh that is my dads shrine (laughs) my mom put it up, he is a doctor and he gets these at benefiet conferences and such.

Meredith: Oh ic, so you know what its like being a doctors kid

Derek: Yep ---------------------

Derek led Meredith to the living room and sat together, in a comfortable silence, then she looked over at him and got lost in his deep blue loving eyes, she kissed him passionately never wanting to every break for air, his hands entangling through her wavy hair, Meredith , moved herself on his lap as there hips grinded together, sending a shock of electricity through them both, Derek picked Meredith up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he led her up the stairs towards his room, when he entered his room he gently placed her on the bed kissing down her neck as he lifted up her shirt exposing her white lacy bra, she unclipped it and let it fall down her shoulders, not feeling self conscious at all, she wanted him to see her. He kissed down her chest to her abdomen, he kissed around the waist of her jeans and slowly undid them , he slid them off with one fluid motion, Meredith sat up.

Meredith: now its my turn (she smiles, Derek nodded)

Meredith sat Derek down on the bed and teasingly took off his shirt, running her small fingers up and down the creavases of his body, he shivered a little only making Meredith smile. She took of his pants along with his boxers and dove in taking in every last bit of him, he groaned with pleasure almost about to let go but then she stopped and made her way back up to his lips.

Derek: They are in the second one down (indicating to his night stand, she pulled out a condom and put it on him, Meredith slid into him making him moan, as she did to and rocked at a rhythmic pattern, she dug her fingers into the tensed muscles and kissed him passionately, when they both finished they laid down beside each other trying to catch there breath.

Meredith: Wow (wide eyed)

Derek: Yeah (smiling)

Meredith: Wow! (she smiles as he laughed a bit and kissed her forehead) We should get dressed now, I don't want your mom and dad to see us naked in your bed (she giggled)

Derek: Yah, that would be bad (he laughed)

Meredith: No kidding! (they god dressed and went downstairs and god something to eat, soon enough it was getting late so she had to go home, so he drove her back to his house and passed out as soon as he hit the pillow dreaming about Meredith, Meredith did the same thing. 


	6. Chapter 6

AFTER SCHOOL NEXT DAY

Derek: So, Meredith, I was just, um wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and my family tonight (cringed that she would freak out)

Meredith: (her jaw drops, but then sees his puppy dog eyes pleading desperately, that she could never resist) Derek!

Derek: Come on pleeeeeeeeease (pouted)

Meredith: But what if they hate me (looks down) I don't even compare to (muttering off)Addison …. (Derek looks at her in disbelief and raises her chin to face him, she doesn't make eye contact though)

Derek: Meredith (she doesn't look up) Meredith (she finally looks up) There are those beautiful green eyes I love (Meredith tried to hide her smile but it slowly crept from the edges of her mouth) Now I PROMISE my parents will LOVE you just like I do, ok (gives her his famous McDreamy smiles)

Meredith: Ok (she sighs) BUT you will have to drop me off at my house so I can get ready, you can stay if you want to (gives him a seductive grin) I mean if you want (she puts her hand on his chest and kisses him teasingly)

Derek: (stammering) I - I would love to (he pulls in for another kiss and leads her to his car and dives off, during the car ride they make small talk while his hand is placed comfortably on her thigh.

--------------------------------

AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

Derek is sitting on the couch while Meredith is getting ready, she sees steam coming from the bathroom but then she goes to her room, he sneaks up her stairs and slowly creeps her bedroom door open, she was humming a happy tune. He stood at the door frame watching her scurry around her room finding the perfect outfit, she senses someone watching her and turns around to see Derek smiling at her widely.

Meredith: Do you always watch your dates get dressed? (as she sits cross legged on the bed, very inquisitively)

Derek: Only the beautiful ones, and the ones that I love. (he walks over to her and sits beside her in silence, just them she jumps on him, he chuckles at her urgency)

Meredith: What? (she looks at him)

Derek: Nothing, keep going (she smiles and goes back to kissing him feverishly, he runs his fingers down the edges of her body, making her breaths quicken, his lips moved down her neck finding the spots that send her to a new place. He found himself getting more and more aroused each second and he reached for Meredith's end table.

Meredith: 2nd drawer (she smiles)

The have passionate love that they have never endured before, once they were done Meredith was on Derek's chest making circles on her duvet cover, sitting with the man she loved.

Derek: You should really get ready you know (smiling at her)

Meredith: I know … (gets up and puts on some black pinstriped pants and black boots, she put on a grey shirt that fell of one of her shoulders (the one from New York and company) Her hair was curled and her makeup was subtle but beautiful, when she emerged from the stairs she took Meredith's breath away)

Derek: Shall we (held out his arm)

Meredith: We shall (she linked arms with Derek and made their way to his car and drove to his parents house, when they got closer and closer Meredith started getting more nervous)

Derek: Mer, its going to be ok, my parents will love you (he squeezed her hand)

Meredith: Thanks (she smiled and sat comfortably and enjoyed the ride to his house)

------------------------

Derek's House

Meredith and Derek arrived at Derek's place they were in the drive way.

Derek: You ready (smiles and squeezes her hand again)

Meredith: I guess so (she smiles at him, Derek gets out of the car, runs around to the other side and opens the door for her, Derek opens the door and His family starts flooding in the foyay.

Derek: Here we go (he mutters to Meredith) Mom, Dad, Marissa, Kelly, Amanda and Karen, THIS is my girlfriend, Meredith Grey (he beams and puts his hand on the small of her back and ussures her toward the crowd) Meredith this is my Mom, Mariana and My Dad, John.

Mariana: it's a pleasure to meet you Meredith. (smiles and holds greets her politely)

Meredith: it's a pleasure to meet you two (smiles shyly, but Derek squeezes her hand to tell her that she is doing fine and that they WILL love her)

John: Nice to meet you, Derek you never mentioned that she is absolutely beautiful! (kisses her on the hand which makes Meredith blush a bit) And these are Derek's crazy sisters, girls be nice (the girls grin at Derek while standing behind them all, examining Meredith's every move, which made Meredith quiet uncomfterble)

Derek: Yes, my CRAZY sisters, but they will be nice (he gives him a glare, so they soften up)

During dinner everything went pretty smoothly, Derek's sister's acted respectful. Meredith seemed to relax more and more throughout dinner, Derek smiled how she seemed to fit with his family well)

AFTER DINNER

Mariana: You guys why don't you go into the family room, John and I will clean up.

Meredith: Oh no its ok, I would love to help you (she smiles)

Mariana: Well thank you dear, (leans to Derek, shes a keeper Derek, and winks at him as he walks into the family room with his sisters, he was getting ready to hear his sisters to vent.

Amanda: Derek (looks around at her sisters)

Kelly: We LOVE her!!!

Karen: She is so sweet Derek! Wayyy Better then addsion (rolls her eyes)

Amanda: I know she you cant even COMPARE satan to her! (the laugh)

Derek: So you really like her (he beams of how his sisters love her too)

Marissa: Are you kidding Derek, (looks at him) You looovee her don't you (Derek blushes and all the girls squeal)

Derek: You girls ARE crazy!

After dessert Derek was in the car and driving Meredith home, he couldn't help but smiles

Derek: They LOVED you Meredith, I have never had ALL my sisters accept ANY of my girlfriends, you passed the test! (he laughs)

Meredith: Thanks, they were so nice, and your mom is so sweet! (she smiles and kisses Derek on the cheek) So, you have had a lot of girlfriends (raises her eyebrow)

Derek: No (smiles) Well not any I love anyways (smiles and squeezes her thigh, he drops her off and heads back to his house)

----------------

Weekend

In the morning Meredith arises to a once again empty house. She yawns as the light peers through white lacy curtins. She makes it down to the kitchen to see if there is any left over's, she is in luck and finds some left over pizza. She takes the box out of the fridge and munches on it while reading the news paper, she over yet again another article of "The famous Ellis Grey" !. The phone rings and she staggers towards it.

"hello?"

"Good Morning!" Derek said in a chipper voice

"Hey! Good morning to you too baby!" She instantly brightens up

"Well I was wondering if I could take you to the fairyboats!"

"Love to, but I have to stop by the hospital first"

"No Problem, I'll drive you there too" (smiles) "Pick you up at 11 am?"

"You can "Pick me up" at 11 but be here at 10" She says in a seductive voice

"I'll be right there" He hands up the phone before she could say anymore, and laughs looks at the clock, 9:10, she goes to have a shower and waits for derek's arrival.

-----------------------

Just before 10am the door bell rings furiously, Meredith giggles as she flyes down the stairs, when she opens the door Derek runs towards her taking her off her feet and kissing her passiontaly, Meredith kisses him lovingly as she runs her fingers through his hair. When they come up for air they look into eachothers eyes.

"Good Morning, beautiful" Derek says, his eyes have turned into a sea of blue

"Morning, want to come in" She says teasingly

"Possibly" He kisses her once more and walks into her house and plobs himself onto her couch and pulls out a sheet of paper

"Whats that" As she sits beside Derek and snuggles into his chest

"I wrote it for you in English, a poem" He smiles, wondering if she will think he is a total loser

"Can you read it for me? I love peoms" Smiling not thinking he is a geek at all

"Ok" He takes a deep breath and clears his throat " Some day my wish is for you to hold me in his arms, in a sea of deep blue, together atlast together us too … " He finishes the poem and looks up at Meredith, his cheeks flush with embarrassement, but then Meredith smiles and kisses him

"I LOVED it Derek its so beautiful!" She has a tear in her eye and he kisses it away " NOW I have to really get ready, I will be back in a second" Kisses him before she runs up the stairs Derek smiles and loves how he can be free with meredith and it dosnt matter what she thinks, she makes his world stop, when meredith comes down the stairs she is wearing her favourite jeans and a dartmouth sweater, her moms he is guessing and walks down the stairs smiling at him

"Ready to go my love" Holds out his hand

"Ready" She grins and hops down the last remaining stairs and heads to the hospital to meet her mom ----------------------------------------

In Derek's Car

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" He looks at her

"You can already hold me in your arms" She grabs his hand and smiles at him

" I know, but I just wanted to make sure" He winks at her, leans in a kisses her when there is a crash and you see a car smashed into the side of the road

-------------------

EMT: Two restrained drivers, both lost consciousness, hit from passenger side. 15 year old Female, laceration to head and abdomen, BP is low and looks like she got out easy ..

Dr.Bailey : What ? What about the other one (EMT sighs)

EMT: 17 Year old Male, driver, unconscious, severe bleeding to abdomen, 4 broken ribs and head trama. He doesn't look good (sighs again)

Dr.Bailey: Ok page Dr.Grey, get her down here, also page Dr.Webber for the boy, STAT! (other residents scatter to her orders)

-  
OK I know bailey is younger but just play with me ;) lol

Dr. Grey is at the scene first

Dr. Grey: Oh Intern, what do we have (looks at bailey, who is on her toes)

Dr. Bailey: Two restrained drives, car crash. girl has las's on her abdomen and Head. (Ellis looked that the girl in complete shock) Umm, Dr.Grey? (she snaps out of it) The boy, 17 year old male, unconscious, severe bleeding to abdomen, 4 broken ribs and head trauma. We need to get him down the CT and rule out all unnecessary problems.

Dr. Webber walks in

Dr Webber: OH my God!! (looks at Ellis)

Dr.Grey: Richard (gives him a look) Check on the boy, I got Meredith (she takes Meredith to her room and gives her some drugs and stitches her up)

------------

Radiology

TEC: Oh man !

Ellis walks in

Ellis: Oh my god, his temporal lobe is swelling … (all of the sudden he starts seizing) OK GET HIM INTO OR 3 STAT, WE NEED TO RELIEVE THE PRESSURE FROM HIS BRAIN OR THIS KID IS GONNA DIE! (they all rush into the OR and scrub in)

During the surgery Ellis glanced up in the gallery to show Meredith in tears watching her love get cut open, Ellis gives her a supportive "Ellis" Glance and goes back to operating. Meredith watches how Ellis and Richard work together to well, but she notices the subtle glances that come from between them, but thinks of them as a good friendship.

Derek had a successful surgery, from what they know but they will know more when they wake up, Ellis and Richard are scrubbing out when Meredith rushes into the Scrub Room.

Ellis: MEREDITH! You have to stay in bed!

Meredith: So he is ok right? Right MOM he has to be ok (starts sobbing) He (in between sobs) He- Has to be ok, mom! (Ellis watches her daughter have a mental break down, she wasn't good at this stuff, she timidly walks up to her broken daughter and comforts her of what she knows)

Ellis: His bleeding was controlled but we will know more when he wakes up, he is in NICU, but you can see him (Meredith nods and gets in a wheel chair and Ellis wheels her to his room) I am glad you are ok Meredith, I-I love you (sheds a single tear but wipes it away quickly before Meredith notices)

Meredith: I love you too mom (Grabs her hand)

---------------------------

IN DEREK'S ROOM

Meredith wheels herself into Derek's room and motions her mom to say that its alright and she can go, she goes to Derek's bed and grabs his hand and kisses it. Tears roll down her cheeks as she brushes his stray hairs away from his face, he was so peaceful.

She gently got out of her wheel chair and carefully climbed into bed with him, wrapping his arm around her, it made her feel safe, she took in his still fresh scent of his cologne and drifted off the sleep,

Outside Derek's room Ellis watched as her daughter that she never got to know climbed into bed with the man she loved, even know it was just a "high school fling" She though, she smiled how affectionate her daughter was, she got that from her dad Ellis thought and walked away to check on other patients.

------------------------

A couple hours later Meredith can feel Derek's hot breath breathing down her neck and stroking her curly hair, she turns around to see big blue eyes staring right at her, she smiles and sheds a tear that Derek immediately wipes away with the pad of his thumb.

Derek: Hey there sleepy head (he says as he kisses her nose)

Meredith Giggles

Meredith: How are you feeling?

Derek: A little sore but at least my hair isn't chopped off from my surgery! (Meredith laughs and rolls her eyes, he kisses her again, taking in her sweet scent that drove him crazy) I love you ..

Meredith: I love you too, NEVER scare me like that again! (she smiles with a twinkle in her eye)

Derek: I'll try (he kisses her passionately when they hear a throat clear)  
Dr.Bailey: Mer-Mer, can you please get OFF my patients bed (Meredith hops off as Bailey whispers something into her ear) You go for he "Overly moosed hair kind of guys!" (Meredith giggles and whispers back) " Oh ya !" (Miranda rolls her eyes and checks Derek's chart)

Dr. B: Well Derek, it looks like you can be discharged in a few days, just want to keep you for observation.

Derek: A couple days ! (he pouts, Meredith instantly gets lost in his eyes as bailey doesn't flinch)

Dr. B: Yep! And you aren't getting out of that hospital bed, and YOU (points to Meredith) are NOT getting in! (she walks off mumbling something to herself)

Derek: And she is an INTERN! WOAH!

Meredith: I know, I hear she is the "Nazi" Intern (they laugh) Hopefully when you are an intern you don't get her (kisses him again and climbs back into bed)

Derek: Same goes for you "Mer-Mer" (Meredith giggles as Derek looks at her oddly)

Meredith: What?

Derek: MER-MER!!??

Meredith: Oh its just a nick name, you want a nick name too?? (Derek nods like a little 5 year old getting candy) Oh well your McDreamy! (she giggles and Derek blushes a bit)

Derek: McDreamy???

Meredith: Yah, guess who made it up?

Derek: Who?!

Meredith: CHRISTINA! (Derek & Meredith burst into laughter that tears are coming out)

-----------------------------------------

The weekend was over and Derek got discharged just in time for school on Monday. Meredith pretty much lived in the hospital while Derek was staying there too. 


	7. Chapter 7

Please Comment, and give me feedback ;) Thanks ilovemcdreamy :D

---------------------------------

MONDAY AT SCHOOL

Meredith and Derek walking inside the school, hand in hand.

Christina: Meredith!

Meredith: OH hey! what sup?

Christina: Nothing, I heard of what happened to you and McDreamy! (not noticing he was there) Is he ok?

Derek: Why don't you just ask him yourself (Derek comes into sight and Christina and Meredith laugh)

Christina: You told him his nick name??

Mer: Yah! (chris, rolls her eyes)

Chris: Did you tell him about McSteamy! (dereks face drops) Oh you jelous McDreamy?!

Derek: NO! I don't get jelous! (mer and Chris roll there eyes)

Mer: Well Christina and I have to get to class, catcha later McDreamyyyyyyy (Kisses Derek and they head to class) Where is Izzie??

Christina: Oh she has a date with "Evil Spawn"! (grumbles)

Meredith: Whos that??

Christina: This frat boy that thinks he's all that, Alex Karev (just then alex comes up behind them)

Alex: Say my name but don't wear it out, baby!

Christina; Run away pig Boy!! (They chuckle) Come on Izzie ! Lets go!

Alex: Cya later doll face (winks at her and meets up with his friends)

Izzie; Did you just hear that! He just called me Doll face!!!! (she squeals)

Christina: Oh My God! Serioslu, lets just get to class! (Meredith laughs and Izzie cheerfully skips along her two friends)  
------------------

Mer, Izzie and Christina in class

Meredith: So you are goin out with Mark AND Alex??

Izzie: No, (Meredith looks at her like " ya right" Yah? Is that such a big deal?

Christina: Uh, if alex finds out he is going kick marks as.s !

Meredith: Izzie you HAVE to choose one, before they find out!

Izzie: Ya I guess

-------------------

Derek and Mark in class, Addison and her friends eyeing there every move

Mark: So how are you and Meredith?!

Derek: We are doing great! I love her! (Addison snorts at him and starts talking to her friends) How are you and Izzie?

Mark: Good, we haven't really been going out that long, but our Valentines Dance is coming up soon, I wanted to ask her (grinning) I think I might be falling for her .. (Derek smiles at his usual "no serious relationship" friend say he's falling for a chick)

Derek: That's good, What should I get Meredith for Valentines day ??

Mark: I don't know, Addison always liked Jewellery?

Derek: But she is not Addison, nothing like her, thank god! (they both chuckle)

ADDISON'S TABLE WITH HER FIENDS)

Addison: Oh my god! I hate that slu.t bag Meredith! And what she did to my hair! It took me weeks to get the super glue from the HORNS she put on my head! AHH we are soo gonna get her and her little friends back (they huddle in to make a plan)

Mindy: Addy that is a freaking good plan ! (high five)

-  
LUNCH

Meredith, izzie and christina come out of class and Meredith heads to dereks locker, on her way she was stopped by the LAST person she ever wanted to talk to.

Meredith: Addison, what do you need?

Addison looks at Meredith in a very supirior way, and then looks at her friends

Addison: I would like to invite you to a small party (smiles) Its at my house (Gives her the address) Its at 7pm, you and Derek are both invited (she smiles again, Meredith looks at her like she has gone crazy) It will be fun, see you then !

-----------

AFTER SCHOOL

After class Meredith solumly walks up to her locker and puts her stuff in for the day, she feels hand creep up her sides.

Meredith: Mark, I was waiting for you (she smirks, her back still facing him, Derek quickly spins her around) Oh, its you (she smiles and kisses him, soon enough he has her against the locks when they hear a throat clear and "dismount") Oh hey Christina! Hey Izz!

Christina: Hey mer, McDreamy (he winks at her) I heard Addison invited you guys, for tomorrow. You going to go?

Derek: Addison invited us to a party?!

Izzie: I think that's a little weird, I mean she dosnt even like us.

Meredith: Yah, but we kinda have to go, she will think we are some pussies if we don't (alex sneaks up behind izzie)

Alex: I for one LIKE pussies (he winks at the girls and they all scoff at him, Derek looks at him like he is a pig, but izzie rolls her eyes and smiles) How are you my lady (kisses her on the cheek)

Izzie: Good, so we're invited to a party at (sarcastically) Addisons, can you make it?

Alex: Yep, pick you up at ???

Izzie: It starts at 7 so 6:45?

Alex: Sure, later babe (kisses her and gets home, izzie smiles, he likes him calling her "babe')

Christina: Well I am gonna go, I have had enough Sappp for one day, cya!

Derek: So, you need a ride home?

Meredith: Sure (they walks hand in hand to the parking lot and he drives her home)

Derek: Well see you tomorrow! (he kisses her sweetly and gives her and unbelievably sexy McDreamy smile and drives off)

Meredith walks in the door and she hears laughing, her mom is home? Did she just hear a mans voice that was too familier. (she peeks around the corner into the kitchen to see Richard and Ellis having some coffee, laughing away)

Richard: Meredith! (he gets up and gives her a big bear hug) Wow! You have grown, I have missed you and your mother greatly!

Meredith: Yeah I have missed you too! How's Camielle ?

Richard: She is doing well, she is going to high school with you next year!

Meredith: That's great! I have missed her so much.. Mom, can Derek and I go to a party tomorrow?

Ellis: Well I am on call tomorrow so sure, I will leave money on the counter, oh I just love Derek he is such a sweet boy!

Meredith: Ya

Richard: I heard you two got into a little accident, but I am glad you too are ok.

They have a nice chat about anything that pops into their minds and they Ellis ushers Richard out the door and she heads to the kitchen to cook dinner 


	8. Chapter 8

NEXT DAY School, lunch

Meredith: Guys what are you going to wear to the party?

Christina: I don't know, clothes?! (Izzie and Meredith roll there eyes)

Izzie: I am wearing something casual, not much

Meredith: Yah (Derek walks up) HEY! (he kisses her nose and sits beside her) Aghh, Addison's party is today (slouches back in her chair)

Derek: We don't have to go, we can do other things you know ( he kisses her again)

Christina: Ughh, you two get a room (she grabs her food and walks off with izzie)

Izzie: Bye! See you in class later!

Derek: (kisses her again) I love you

Meredith: I love you too (she smiles) Can you believe it we have been going out for like 4 months! (gets a huge grin on her face) AND valentines day is coming soon!

Derek: I know, its great. Hey, is Izzie going with Alex?

Meredith: I think so but she is also going out with Mark! I told her to choose one!

Derek: Oh, no she HAS so choose Mark, he is going to get her something REALLY nice for Valentines day, and he was going to take her on a nice dinner date, I mean this is MARK! He has NEVER been in a serious relationship like that, pleaaaase convince Izzie to go with Mark!

Meredith: Ok ok ok, I will see what I can do ! Keep your panties on! (kisses her again)

Derek: But yours can come off ! (he gives her a smirks and she hits him playfully)

---------------------

After School Derek dropped Meredith off and said he'd be by to pick her up before the party started, she quietly sifted through her clothes, trying to find something that was very chic and a tad dressy because she wanted to wear heels, to act taller yet she was trying to convincing herself she was going it for Derek, but really because she wanted to show off to Addison. She FINALLY found an outfit that fit perfectly and went to eat a snack then have a quick shower.

OutFit - http://images. 6:30 sharp Her door bell rang and there was Derek looking handsome as always with lavender flowers in his hand,

Derek: (at first Derek was taken back from her beauty but then snapped and gave her the flowers) THESE are you (kissed her) You look absolutely beautiful (kisses her again but more passionate)

Meredith: Derek, no funny business ! This outfit took me forever to put together, and your not getting any because of it! (Derek pouts but Meredith looks away and puts the flowers in a vase) Thanks for the flowers, I love lavender!

Derek: I know, you also smell like them (he kisses her nose) Ready to go ?

Meredith: Yep (she looks at herself one more time and applying lipgloss) Lets go! (sarcastically)

The drive was silent but very comfortable, Derek's hand was lazily placed on her thigh.

Derek: Here we are (he sighs as he pulls his car into the long windy driveway, already half filled with cars)

Meredith: I thought this was a "small" party!

Addison's house was a Victorian style mansion, the garden was perfectly shaped and there wasn't a speck of dirt on her properly, the windows were traced with white borders. Inside the windows you could see the amount of people that were there.

Meredith: Are her parents here?

Derek: Her parents are divorced and her mom is a Gynaecologist surgeon that fly's from one place to another, she is rarely home, and her dad lives in New York.

Meredith: Oh (suddenly thinking her mom wasn't so bad after all) But holy crap! Her house is HUGE!

Derek: Ya ..

Front of her house: http://images.

Back of her house: http://images.

--------------------------

Inside Derek held Meredith's hand, he could tell she was overwhelmed by everyone, they spotted Christina, Izzie, George … Callie… Izzie and Alex..

Christina: FINALLY you are here!

Meredith: What are you talking about we are on time .

Izzie: Oh my god! Addison has such a nice house!

Meredith: I know!

Derek: I am going to get some drinks, you want anything?

Meredith: I am going to come with you (to her friends) be right back (they nod while Christina spots a bottle of booze and starts sucking it back)

George: Christina! What are you doing! You are under age!

Christina: What do you think we are suppose to drink? This is a senior party! Lighten up bambie!

George: I am not bambi!!

Alex; Whatever dude (laughs and kisses Izzie) Wanna get some drinks too?

Izzie: Ok! Bye Chris, bye Georgie!

Christina: Ahaha she calls your Georgie! (George shoots a glare at Christina)

-----------------

Meanwhile Meredith and Derek at the drink table

Derek: What do you want to drink?

Meredith: Tequila!

Derek: seriously!

Meredith: Seriously! Lets party!! (a song comes on that she likes) Oh MY GOD ! I LOVE this song Comeone lets dance!!

Derek: I don't dance in public!

Meredith: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Derek (kisses him and pushes her boobs against his chest) Pretty please (she says seductively and pouts)

Derek: Fine! (she squeals) But just because I love you so much! (he kisses her) BUT you owe me!

Meredith: Oh trust me, your get your … treat (she bits her bottom lips and drags him out to the dance floor)

Meredith and Derek get to the dance floor (her living room with the furniture moved out) Meredith starts grinding slowly against Derek while her hips sway side to side. She placed Derek's hands on her hips and her head on his chest, slowing down the rhythm, Near by Addison was talking to her friend, Sandra and spotted them, her blood just started to boil while she glared the "happy couple" they were supposedly the "hottest" couple in the school.

Derek started to get a little "excited" and Meredith smiled up at him

Meredith: Derek (looks down at the bulge in his pants) You have no self control she said smirking at him)

Derek: Sorry, its just the smell of your hair turns me on! (he starts kissing her as they slowly sway back and forth, totally forgetting about the music all together, just then someone clears there throats and pokes Meredith on her shoulder)

Addison: Um, sorry to bug you two but we are starting the games now, they are in the rec room, Derek you know were that is (she walked off with a grin on her face as Meredith sulks but, Derek lifts up her chin and kisses her while the walk to the rec room, hand in hand.

--------------

In the Rec room they spotted Christina, George, Izzie, Alex, Mark, Addison, Sandra and a couple other people.

Addison: Ok now that everyone is here, why don't we start the game!

Meredith: Wh-What game are we playing?

Addison: Spin the bottle! … Duh! (she gives her a "its on" look)

Derek looks at Meredith, he sences that Addison is up to something, but tries to act cool about it.

Sandra: OK lets get games started! Addison, why don't you spin first!

Addison spins the bottle and it goes to mark, she draws a card it says "Lap Dance" Sandra turns on some music and Addison gives mark a small show, leaving him flustered and Izzie's blood boiling.

Next it was marks turn. He spun it and it pointed to Meredith, he drew a card "Kiss on the cheek" Mark crawled over to mereith (they were all sitting on the ground) and kissed her lightly on the cheek, making sure not to press any bottoms because he knew that Derek was burning a whole threw is head right at this point.

Meredith spun, it went to christina (everyone giggled and christina gave him a "are you freaking kidding me" look The card read "kiss on the lips" They shrugged and Meredith pecked her on the lips,

It went back to Addison, she spun it, and it went to Derek, She smiled as she looked At him ans she read the card "2 Minute makeout session". Meredith felt her blood pressure rising and Derek gave Meredith an appoligetic look.

Addison whispered in his ear : For old time sake (her lips slightly brushing his ear)

Sandra had a clock in her hand : " OK go"  
Addison leaned into Derek and kissed him passionately, Derek the meanwhile felt VERY uncomfterble, it was well into a minute in the kiss and Derek's hands stared grazing addisons thigh, she took that as a good sighn as ran her hands through his hair.

Sandra " Ok Stop"

Derek looked into her eyes and immediately looked away thinking it was a mistake, he looked over to appoligize to Meredith but he noticed that she was gone along with her friends.

Derek: Damnet!!! (he ran his fingers through his hair) Damn you Addison!

Addison: What did I do, she to scared to have a little competition! (she said running her fingers down the bottons of his shirt, he immediately pushed them away, meanwhile mark was making out with some chick named Olivia, izzie saw him and stormed off with Meredith.

----------------------------------------

On There way back Meredith was blankly peering through the window, not really looking at anything.

Meredith: You can drop me off here

Alex: Mer, we can drop you off at your house, its no problem dude.

Meredith: I just want to have a small walk (looked at them) to clear my head. (tears starting to form in the ducts of her eyes) I am ok, drop me off here please?

Alex: ok, bye mer.

Chris&Izzie: Bye Meredith (the give her a sympathetic smile and drop Meredith off a few blocks down from her street.)

-------------------------------

While she was walking home she heard crunching of gravlel from behind her, she peered back, but saw nothing and resumed back to walking, but she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. She quickend her pace as her heart rate did, wishing she was home, about a block from her house she could feel a hot breath linger against her neck, making her hairs stand on end.

Guy: Pretty girls shouldn't walk home alone in the night you know (his lips against her ear)

Meredith: Finn, just please leave me alone (she pleaded closing shut her eyes, with tears falling down her cheeks)

Finn: Why would I want to leave such a beautiful girl like you Iall/I alonee in the night (he said, he hands slowly making its way on the small of her back, just them Meredith took off running down the street her her house, finn right on her heels

Finn: I don't like girls that run away from me, they get Ipunished/I

Meredith got to her front door and scrambled for her keys, she was jingling the lock when she felt a heavy body spin her around.

Finn: Comeone mer, you know you want me (he said pressing his lips against hers, his hands roam uninvited throughout her body)

Meredith begged and pleaded for him to go but her dragged her through the front door of her house and threw her on her bed, Meredith struggled her little heart out but he was too strong for her small frame, he ripped off her panties and exposed her breasts.

Meredith: FINN PLEASE DON'T, DON'T PLEASE DON'T STOP! (she cried and cried)

Outside Derek pulled his car up to the driveway and saw that her door was open. Ithat's funny/I he thought. He got out of his car and stepped on a mans jacket he could of sworn he had seen before, his blood started to boil thinking quickly what she must be doing, but them he heard yelps and screams, he scrambled up the stairs and sprinted to Meredith's room.

-------------------------------

Derek: Oh my god! FINN GET THE F.UCK OF OF HER (he lunged toward he, trying to peel him off Meredith, who was physecly exhausted from fighting) I AM GOING TO KICK YOU F.UCKING PIECE OF SH.IT A.SS INTO THE FU.CKING GROUND!!! (as he kept swinging at finn, hit after hit after hit, when Derek knew he was seriously hurt he threw him on the ground and ran to a crumbled Meredith sitting in the corner of her bed, sobbing.

Derek: Meredith? (he pulled her onto his lap and softened of her ruffled hair and held her close) Mer, its ok . Shh we are going to get through this, I am going to call the police and your mom ok?

Meredith: I-I-I he-he (she burst into another fit of sobs as he tried to clam her down)

Derek: OK Meredith, I am going to lay you right her eon the bed and go call the poilice and your mother ok? (her only reaction was a simple nod, a few minutes later Derek returned to a sleeping Meredith in a fetal position, he scooped her up and brought her downstairs and set her in his car and sped off to the hospital, leaving finn in her house unconscious on the ground.

---------------------

The hospital doors at Seattle Grace fly open with a hysterical Meredith is Derek's arms. He looks around franticly, and goes to the Nurses Station.

Derek: EXUSE ME! (No nurses answer) EXUSE ME! NURSES! PLEASE CAN YOU HELP ME, I NEED DOCTOR GREY! I HAVE HER DAUGHTER, SHE IS ….. Hurt !

Nurse: Please stay calm sir, I will page Dr.Grey for a 911, please, let me get you to a room (she says calmly)

Derek: Thank you!

He carfully sets Meredith down on the hospital bed but she screams bloody murder and digs her bony fingers into Derek's back, making him flinch)

Meredith; PLEASE DEREK, DON'T LET ME GO, DON'T LET ME GO! (she whimpers into his ear and clings onto his body for dear life) Please please please (she whispers)

Derek try's to calm her down but is not successful as he rocks her back and forth, trying to sooth her.

----------------

A few minutes later Dr. Grey came barling in

Ellis: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED (because of her sudden yelling Meredith shrieks in terror again, and regains her death grip on Derek, making him wince once again) Oops, Derek what the hell happened! (she whispered in a stern and angry voice)

Derek: Miss.Grey, Meredith has been was coming home from a party, izzie' christina, george were driving her home and she um (Derek has tears in his eyes and gives Meredith a kiss on the head) Um, Finn, he um (ellis knew what he was going to say) Sexually harassed Meredith, I came by your house and I heard her and I - I got her and hurt finn, and then brought her here, Dr. Grey, is Meredith going to be ok ? Please tell me she is going to be ok (he looks up at her with his blue eyes full of hope and vulnerability)

Ellis: I am going to do a (whispers)rape kit, test (normal voice) and then we will go from here, Meredith? (goes down the eye level) Mer, honey, everything is going to be ok, I love you (kisses her) We have to do a few tests, lets go sit on the table ok

Meredith: (so low that they can barly here) Can Derek stay?

Ellis: Sure (she smiles and goes to the exam table while Derek carries her and gently places her down while she does the exam, holding her hand and whispering sweet things the whole time trying to sooth her)

--------------------

Ellis: Ok, Meri? We have to run some tests now and I am going to give you a sedative, so you can calm down a bit ok?

Derek: Meredith, its late, I have to go, school's tomorrow (she looks at him with a sad face) I PROMISE! I will be back after ok (she nods solemnly) I love you ok baby (kisses her forehead) Have a good night Ellis (smiles and drives home)

On his way home Derek breaks into tears, he just cant believe that someone would do that to such a beautiful person, or to anyone for that matter, he pulls into the drive way and walks inside to his house with his mother right on his tale

Mariana: Where the hell have you been! The party ended 3 hours ago Derek ! (she chases him up his stairs) I have been worried sick about you !

Derek: Mom now is not the time please (he turns around and his mother sees his tear streaked face)

Mariana: Der, what happened?

Derek: Meredith (clentches his eyes shut as a small tear escapes) she was raped tonight (his mother gasps that someone would do something to such an innocent girl) I was at he hospital with her.

Mariana: Oh Derek (she hugs him and kisses his cheeks) She is going to be ok, she will get through this ..

Derek: Mom, she wouldn't even let anyone touch her, she screamed every time someone talked! She is so vulnerable and broken, what if- what if she wont be "better" I mean mentaly. I love her and I don't want to see her like this, I love her mom, what do I do?! (he breaks down once again. But this time safly in his mothers arms)

Mariana: Its going to be ok sweety, I will visit her tomorrow, and you can be with her after school, she will get through this, she is a very strong young lady (smiles) Now go to bed (kisses his cheeks and walks down to the kitchen to bake cookies for Meredith) 


	9. Chapter 9

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Derek glumly walks into the school, Izzie and Christina spot him

Izzie: Derek! (he looks up, izzie waving him to come to them)

Derek: Ioh great!/I (he mutters to himself) Hey guys

Izzie: How is Meredith?

Christina: I went to check on her yesterday, but she wouldn't let me touch her really, she didn't look so good (she sighs sadly)

Izzie: maybe I should bake her cookies and muffins!

Derek: Ya, she would like that. I have to go (they nodd) Bye

Addison waltzes into the school on her high horse and spots Derek, she skips over to him.

Addison: Hey Derek, thought we could finish off that kiss from last night

Derek just ignores her, but getting angrier by the second

Addison: Heard what happened. Because she in incompent in all, why don't I give you a little bit of pleasure.

Derek: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS UALLL!!/U YOUR FAULT! (Starts to break down) IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PLAY YOUR STUPID LITTLE GAMES WITH YOUR LAME A.SS PARTY NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED! This is all your fault Meredith got fuc.king raped. Satan, why don't you just fly back to the wicked which of the west, you'd fit in better, you f.ucking bitch, leave us the he.ll alone! (he grows and storms off leaving Addison in tears but very dumbfounded)

Izzie: WOW

Christina: Yeah

-------

HOSPITAL

Ellis: Mer Honey , we need to take you down for more tests, to see if you have any other problems (Ellis goes to touch Meredith's elbow but she screams bloody murder, Ellis jumps from the piercing scream that erupted from her daughters mouth)

Meredith: I - I - I need Derek (she crumples into a little ball in the small hospital bed, rocking back and forth) please mom (she said quietly as she peeked over her knees that were brought up to her chest)

Ellis: Meredith, sweetie Derek is at school , he said he was going to visit you after school.

Meredith: I need someone! (she says between sobs)

Ellis: Meredith, you have me honey, I am here

Meredith: Just because I was fuc.king raped, you are NEVER at home, always away on conferences, pages, emergency surgeries! You are NEVER here, and right now I want someone who has been here for me the whole time! Guess who that is DEREK! Or Christina or anyone else for that matter BESIDES you! So get the hell away from me! (she says as she rips her arm away from her mothers grasp and turns the other way on her bed)

Ellis sits there is shock, she was right, she was never there. A tear escapes from here eyes as she remembers her last page

Flashback

Meredith and Ellis were having a nice civilized dinner, it was her birthday last year and they were celebrating it for just the two of them, Meredith was just about to blow out her candles when Ellis's pager goes off, looks at it.

Ellis: Mer I am so sorry! it's the hospital (kisses her forehead) I will be back as soon as I can

Meredith: But you arent on call today (she says as her mother franticly looks for her keys and purse)

Ellis: life as a surgeon (she says and with that she rushes out the door)

She gets to a small café and meets Richard there, they share a passionate kiss and get a hotel. Meredith sits in her living room with a birthday cake with flames still on

She blows them out

"Happy birthday" She sighs and cuts a piece of cake and plops in a chair and eats her 16th birthday cake, alone.

End of Flashback

---------------------

AFTER SCHOOL

Mark: Hey buddy! (pats him on the back) Long time no talkin!

Derek: Hey (sighs) yeah … Mark: How is Meredith? I mean I heard what happened!

Derek: Lets not talk about it here ok. How about tomorrow we have a guys night out, just you and me? At Joe's pool hall?? (mark nods) 7pm (high-fives him) Later dude! (gets in his car and drives off the hospital, but not before picking up a little present)

---------------------

HOSPITAL

At the hospital Ellis sat in the same chair she did all day, catching up on paper work and talking aimsly on her blackberry, which Meredith was very caurious of WHO she was talking to.

Derek walks in Meredith's room and her eyes automatically light up because of Derek's presence.

Ellis: DEREK! (she goes up to him and hugs him) Did you get Meredith's homework?

Derek: Her teachers said they wouldn't give her any homework (he smiles, Meredith sighs n relief) Hey beautiful (he kisses her and she pats the bed so he snuggles up to her on her bed)

Meredith: Hey, I missed you (she pouts) how was school (she says dryly and rolls her eyes)

Derek: The halls arent as bright without you in them meri (he kisses her and she blushes, Ellis watches the loving interactions with Derek and smiles)

ELLIS GETS BEEPED

Ellis: I will be right back (she says as she slowly creeps out of the room and closes the door behind her)

Meredith: THANK GOD! (she says then wips her head around and kisses him passionately as there toungues dance together and explore each others mouths freely, its starts getting hotter then expected and Meredith pulls away before she cant stop) We better stop before my mom comes in with our pants off (she giggles and Derek gives her a soft kiss on her nose)

Derek: Good idea, BUT I do have something for my beautiful girlfriend (he pulls out a white box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it, there is a beautiful card attached to it too, she opens it carfully and reads every word charishfully

ITo My Love, Meredith,

If there's one face I want to see,  
so beautiful, so true,  
one smile that makes a difference,  
to everything I do.  
If there's one touch I long to feel,  
one voice I long to hear,  
whenever I am happy,  
or just needing someone near.  
If there's one joy, one love,  
from which I never want to part,  
it's you, my very special love,  
my world, my life, my heart.

I love you with all my heart Meredith.

Love always

Your McDreamy /I

Meredith looks up to Derek's misty eyes, tears spill over the edges of her emrelde eyes.

Meredith: Derek, its so beautiful (she whispers )

Derek: Beautfiul people deserve beautiful things (he says as he wipes away they remaining tears in her eyes) You forgot the actual gift. Its an early Christmas present … (Meredith slowly opened the small delicate box and here eyes bulged out of her head when she saw the gift)

Meredith's Gift

http://www.tiffany.ca/shopping/item.aspx?sku13447004 OH MY GOD Derek this is so beautiful THANKYOU (she smiled and threw her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him hard) I love you Derek (she said and another tear escaped from her eyes, but Derek kissed it away)

Derek; Turn around, let me put it on you (she did and then kissed him again)

Meredith: thank you Derek, and Merry Early Christmas (she giggled and leands her head on his chest again as he took in the sweet smell of her hair)

---------------------

Derek and Meredith snuggle in bed together from what felt like hours, not having a care in the world, just each other.

Meredith: Derek? …. (she says quietly as she rests her head on his chest and fells is rise and fall)

Derek: Yeah (he whispers back)

Meredith: I am sorry … (she says sadly as a tear escapes from the duct of her eye)

Derek turns to her and looks at what she is sorry for

Derek; Why baby? You didn't do anything, for what happened I am sorry (takes relization) OH GOD mer I am sorry I am the reason this happen, its all my fault. I never ment to hurt you I am so sorry (he has tears in his eyes too)

Meredith: Derek it wasn't you fault, I asked izzie and them to drop me off a few blocks away, I needed some air, guess what wasn't such a good idea …. (she says regretfully as she looks down)

Derek: It wasn't but you didn't know (he says and kisses her forehead) I love you baby …

Meredith: I love you to (she looks into his blue eyes and then slowly retreats the gaze and focuses on his lips, his perfect lips that clash together like electricity when they kiss, Derek slowly leans forward and closes his eyes and meets Meredith's lips, the simple touch drives them both crazy and their lips meet, Meredith slowly searches his mouth for more, and meets his tounge with hers, then they pull back breathlessly and lock eyes again, thinking nothing can ever tear them apart. 


	10. Chapter 10

8 years later

Priest: From the Power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you have kiss your bide (without a second wasted Derek leaned over and kissed Meredith passionately, his hands cupped the structure of her jaw, once they finished their kiss the looked at the crowd and they see all there friends and family standing before them and they happily walk down the aisle together.

Derek: I love you Mrs. Shepherd

Meredith: I love you too Mr.Shepherd (she giggled and kissed him again before getting to the limo for the dinner party.)

Meredith's Dress: ok go to collections and then go to evening/bridal and then click the 3rd little box.  
BRIDES MADES - Party Meredith, Derek, George and his new girlfriend (serious) Hannah. A VERY pregnant Christina wadling beside burke, Mark, Addison, Alex and Izzie all site together for dinner Mark: (tapping his glass) Everyone I would like to have the honour of being my best friends best man, and I would like to propose a toast to the beautiful couple that is standing before me! (he announces) Derek and I have been friends out whole lives pretty much, the good the bad and the ugly and we still are friends. Then he meets this fabulous lady (points to his bride) and I got a little jelouse (everyone laughs) because, well she was hogging him (they laugh again) But then when I got to know her as a friend too that you couldn't help but want to talk to her, when Derek looked into her eyes you could see that true love never fades to this day … or quiets down (they all laugh hard and the bride and groom blush) I have found that, and now my best friend has to, so cheers to a long and happy life (raisis his glass) To Meredith and Derek ! (Meredith and Derek look at each other and kiss thinking how perfect there lives have become, like a fairytale)

Crowd: TO MEREDITH AND DEREK! (they cheer)

Mark: OK now lets get to the real party and get DRUNK! (he cheers and chugs down a beer) (to the bar tender) 3 Tequilla shots for the beautiful bride! (he winks at her)

Derek: Are you trying to let me take advantage of her Mark ? (he states)

Meredith: TRUST me there will be lots of taking advantage tonight baby (she says and kisses him)

Christina waddles up to them

Christina: Seriolsy mer, FIRST you make me wear this stupid dress THEN we have an open bar and I cant drink any of it! Seriolsy! (burke comes up from behind christina and puts his hand gently on the small of her back)

Burke: Gotta love those hormones (he jokes and christina shoots a glare at them all

--------------------

END OF THE EVENING

Everyone is saying goodbye to Meredith and Derek to whisp of to there romantic honeymoon.

Meredith (talking to Christina's belly): Now you don't go anywhere while I am away ok baby ! (kisses her stomach and then hugs christina) I am going to miss you guys so much !

Christina: Hold the tears its only 3 weeks! (she says as she shakes Meredith off) Now you better treat her well McDreamy or I will castrate you with to anesthiesia! (she points a finger, Meredith giggles and Derek scoffs)

Burke: Congrats man (gives him a manly hug and shake) Meredith (hugs her) we are going to miss you guys, have a good time and stay safe !

Meredith: Bye izzie! (izzie skips over to Meredith and gives her a warming hug!) Bye Mark, take care of izzie for me! (she says and gives mark a hug)

Derek: Well, this is it buddy, see you in three weeks (he gives mark a hug and Izzie Hugs)

Addison and Alex say there goodbye's and they hop in the limo and drive to here hotel.

---------------

IN LIMO

Derek: Now (kisses her) What do you want to do for the rest of your life? (he says to Meredith and smiles)

Meredith: (seductively) I (crawling to him in the limo) want. To. Do. This (she crawls up his body and plants soft kisses on his neck, jaw, colar bone, chest, stomach, she reaches her distination area and starts sucking hard, she gets a soft moan out of him and starts to increase suction, Derek combs through Meredith's hair, and groans, Meredith could feel he was getting closer, he pleaded to stop but she didn't, he finally releast and groaned with please.

Derek: (breathlessly) I can handly you doing that for the rest of our lives Mrs.Shepherd (he says with a sly grin and goes back to kissing her)

------------------------------

During the limo ride they had the window closed from the front so the driver couldn't see what was going on, but he could DEFINATLY hear.

Meredith and Derek fall off of each other, panting..

Meredith: Do the driver think they heard us? (she said breathlessly)

Derek: Maybe not be but I am betting the guy heard YOU! (he said with a sly smile)

DRIVER UPFRONT

Driver (mumbling to himself): Why do I ALWAYS get the newlyweds?! (he grumbles as he turns up the music)

------------------------

When the driver stops at there destination Meredith and Derek stumble out of the car straighting there closes while kissing each other at the same time

Driver: Have a nice honeymoon you two

Derek: Believe me, we will (he says as he gives the driver a VERY generous tip)

Meredith giggles as he Is kissing her neck, they get to the front desk and try to compose themselves just enough to get into their suit.

Derek: Mr.&Mrs. Shepherd … (he says to the receptionist)

Res.: Of course, ok well you have the deluxe! Honeymoon suit, and your refreshments are already in your room, have a good stay (she smiles at the happy couple and gives them the room key)

Meredith and Derek patiently wait for the elevator, Meredith is pressing it violently and Derek chuckles.

Mer: What!?

Derek: Nothing my love (he says, the elevator dings and they notice that know one is around, they look at each other and jump in, as soon as the door closes the close the space between them aswell, Derek backs her against the wall and slids his hands up and down her white silky gown, Meredith moans at his touch and sqeezes his mascualnt shoulders with pleasure, just then the elevator dings and the sigh and break about, once again trying to compose themselves for the two other people in the elevator, while the wait their eyes never break, the elevator dings and they rush out of the elevator straight for there room. The reach the room and Derek is fumbling with the key card

Mer: HURRY UP! (she wines)

Derek: I am trying (gets it) Ok got it!…

----------------------

When they burst into the room, Meredith breaks away to take in the beauty of the room, then as she scans it she spots the bed, "bingo" she things to herself and throws her self on the bed as he walks seductively over to her, heightening the anticipation.

Meredith: Come over here Dr. Shepherd (she says)

When he finally reaches for her their lips crash and collide once again, Meredith bits his bottom lip gently as she undoes his belt and pants, Derek gently and slowlllllyyy unzips her dress, teasing her. Once they are successfully de-clothed their hands roam each others body as they hit each others favourite spots. Meredith lets out a small moan as he gropes her breasts gently with his hands "ohh yaa Derek" she whispers into his ear and tugs his hair gently, he kisses down her collerboan and then gently sucks on the crook of her neck making her scream "OH Derek!" she cries "Derek" (she whimpers with anticipation) he knows what she wants but he dosnt want it to be over yet. He kisses down her collerbone once again and then kisses under her breast, intentionally avoiding her sensitive spots, then sucks playfully on her swollen breasts one at a time, she lets out another moan, he couldn't take it any longer, he entered her slowly then began to move at a steady rythem, the headboard of the bed crashing against the wall with every thrust "OH GOOODD MEREDITH" what was only what he could get out. He couldn't take it any longer, he reliest into her as she did the same.

Derek: God I love you! (he says trying to catch his breath)

Meredith: I love you too (she says, she gazes into his beautiful eyes and kisses him tenderly, they make passionate love, again and again oh … and again untill they fell asleep in a sea of intertwined legs 


End file.
